


Zeta-7, mi Amor

by Gekko7395



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cooking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekko7395/pseuds/Gekko7395
Summary: This is me attempting to make a "Doofus Rick" reader insert. It has fluff, smut, hair brushing, Baklava, pancakes, what do you want?





	1. Chapter 1

He was always the best at cuddling. Right now you were on the couch, on top of him, with his arms around you. "Mmm..."   
That was probably one of the cutest things he did when you were cuddling. He would make little contented noises at random or whenever you moved just slightly. You moved your right arm to wrap around his left side. Now you were officially on top of him; You gave him a tight hug with your head nuzzled under his chin.

"Hmhmhm!" He can't hold back a little chuckle at how cute he finds you. Which just serves to make you happy and giggle back. "Heeheeheehee! What, Ricky?"  
"Nothing. Y-You're, I mean, just so-so cute, you know?" By this point he's going red and rubbing the back of his neck. You can't help but think 'So cute! He's gonna kill me one of these days!'

"Aw, you're so sweet to me. Um... have you been taking your vitamins lately?"  
"Oh! Yeah! I improved on them, so now I only have to take one pill instead of five. I still don't like taking them, but if-" You cut him off with a sweet but intense kiss leaving him wide eyed and silent when you pull away. "I just needed a yes."

Your hands are on both sides of his face, something you like doing and he likes having done. "Oh no, Ricky... It's raining kisses!" Kisses are planted all over his face making for a good deal of laughter and exaggerated smooching noises, another thing he loves. This was just far too much fun. You turned things up another notch by tickling Zeta-7's torso, his really ticklish area. "Oh no! (Y/N), no! Stop! Please! Bahahaha!!" "Not until you say the secret words! *smooch-smooch*" "Fine! Okay!¡Detener! ¡Por favor, mi dulce!" There it is. Geez, something about when he speaks Spanish. It just makes you shiver.

"There, was that so hard? Hehehe!" You all but crush him in a hug when you stop. "*gasp*huff*gasp*huff* Hehehe, aah, I love you (Y/N)." 

\-------  
See, the thing is that you two have been together for around two years now, but never used the 'L' word. You told him that you wanted to wait until you were officially in love before you had sex. And his romantic history hurts him, so you both decided to wait until you were both ready.  
So him blurting that out so easily, as if it took zero thought to go from think-to-say.  
\--------

Time itself seems to screech to a halt for the both of you. Your eyes are wide as your arms loosen up around him. You notice that Zeta-7 starts squirming and mumbling 'sorry' and 'excuse me'. He comes loose and runs away toward the garage.

Once you're alone on the couch you take a moment to think about what to do, or say, or... Something. You sat for a while, deciding to think about him, and not what he said. Your mind could only come up with positive feedback on your sweet, silly, adorkable, intelligent, and cuddly boyfriend. He's taken you to different planets, galaxies, and complete different universes. Oh yeah, you aren't from universe J-19-Z7. You actually don't exist in this universe at all, meaning that there is no Zeta-7 (Y/N). (You're from C-137.) He agreed to take you to his home universe with him though, because you two had taken to each other so much, and you didn't really have many connections.

The smile on your face slowly grew as you made a great realization. (I love him. I actually love him!) "Hehehehe! Oh my God..." You were physically trembling at the thought of true love with Rick Sanchez J-19-Z7. You all but launched off of the couch on your way to the garage, when a noise through the door stopped you. Sniffles, and muffled words. You frown...

Silently cracking open the door just enough to see what is going on; There he was, head laid on his crossed arms, atop one of his desks. He was crying, but not sobbing. It was more akin to keening than anything else, with the occasional mention of "I'm sorry, (Y/N)..." and "Mi corazón..." Honestly it started you crying. 

Did your silence on the couch give him the idea that you didn't feel the same? Well you couldn't face him while you were still crying. You wiped your eyes on your shirt and thought about your next move. "Let's see, something to cheer him up. Let's not go with anything physical, given the circumstances. Neither of us is great around many people so a party's ALWAYS out. Hmmm..." You stopped pacing when your eyes landed on the bowl of oranges in the kitchen. "Yes! I can finally use some of my new skills!"

===Timeskip===

*Sniiiff*"Mmm. I hope he likes these." You and Zeta-7 had both been honing your cooking skills together and making your own recipes as well. This was a new one of yours. Orange Chipotle Baklava, with a little more heat than most people give it.

Still holding onto the pan you open the door to the garage, to find your Rick asleep. You can't help but smile. You set the pan of sweets down on the desk next to the one he was in front of. You glanced around for a pen, and something to write on. Finally you found a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a letter to leave with the pastries:

'To my Ricky,  
I am eternally sorry if I hurt you in any way today. Please feel free to talk to me about it whenever you're feeling better. I'll probably be in bed.  
PS. Enjoy the baklava, it's Orange/Chipotle but you you know how I get with spices and seasoning."

You folded the paper into an arch and set it on top of the sweets before heading inside and then to bed. You didn't really know what time it was, but today was tiring.

===Timeskip===

"-lovely? (Y/N), my princess, wake up." You woke up to Rick holding your shoulder and and stage whispering into your ear. "Hmm?" "Oh, (Y/N), you're awake."

He sits down next to you on the side of his bed, on which you were found. You sit up to be able to sit next to him. "Yeah. Um, how did you like the sweets? Were they good?" You smile at him, trying to start a conversation without pushing him to talk about what happened. "Oh, i-it was wo-wonderful! The cinnamon was-was very clever o-of you! Thank you..." "I'm glad you liked it! I'll add it to my list of favorites!" You then calmly set your head on his shoulder, which caused him a small twinge, but didn't pull away.

"I um..." Rick started, obviously nervous, but you weren't about to hurry him. He isn't making eye contact, and is nervously ringing around with his hands. "*sigh* I-I am not used to this- to this kind of thing. Um, you know that, um, but I just think that it's really important for- for you to know that I do l-love you. I-I-I r-really do, and so please, just give me something to go on, PLEASE!!" His eyes were clenched shut, his face was a bright pink, and he looked seconds away from crying out.

"Oh, sweetie, Rick- Ricky! Look at me sweetie!" You turned to look at him and took his face in your hands to have him look straight at you as well. When his eyes open they're his brilliant blue color, and focused solely upon you. "Rick... I- *sigh* You mean so much to me. I've moved universes, learned science in so many forms, and travel space on a regular basis with little to no questioning. For you." At this point his mouth opens up, but immediately closes to continue listening. You're obviously getting very emotional about this, because you're tearing up. "You're my favorite, my sweet, and my only. Ricky. I love you so much, honey."  
This catches him off guard. While in a good way, he is still not entirely sure how to handle the situation.

"(Y/N), lovely, come here..." He takes hold of your waist and moves you in front of him so that you're sitting on his knees in front of him. You still have hold of his face, keeping the two of you forehead-to-forehead. "My princess, I... I just never thought that a woman like you would be content with a person like me." "Oh, my charming man. Any woman would be lucky to have you. Let me show you." You then calmly and gently move him to lay down on the bed in the proper way. He looked slightly confused, but he always trusted you.

You lean over him lengthwise and point to his hair. "I love your cute hair." *smooch* On the top of his head. You then point to his forehead. "I love your genius brain." *smooch* On his forehead. It seems like he gets the idea when his cheeks turn a cute pink. You softly close his eyelids... "I love your sparkly eyes." And *smooch* them. His shoulders heighten as his face and chest turn red. You poke his nose. "I love your adorable little nose." *smooch* This elicited a very small chuckle from him. "And, I love your avvering, sweet, soft, and one of a kind lips." At that, you close your eyes and make your own lips almost as soft as possible and go for a nice chaste kiss.

==Rick J-19-Z7 POV==

She leaned over me and pointed to my hair. The other Ricks loved to make fun of my hair. "I love your cute hair." Oh, huh okay. That was nice of her to say. *smooch* Oh geez... Right on the top of my head too. Then she pointed to my forehead. "I love your genius brain." I don't know about genius, I mean-*smooch* Goodness. Is she going to do this all ov- Oh my... Why is she doing it with my eyelids? Nobody likes my eyes. I don't like them, I've even tried to- "I love your sparkly eyes." She is so, so kind. *smooch* I could feel my shoulders tighten. Then she poked me on the nose. "I love your adorable little nose." *smooch* This whole situation was already strange, but then she is so nice and that tickled. It kind of made me laugh a little bit. "And, I love your avvering, sweet, soft, and one of a kind lips."

The kiss I got was probably one of the best of my life. No, THE best! Truly! My eyes shot open at first, but then everything felt so safe and warm. One of my hands was still on her back, so I put the other on the back of her head and rubbed it. That makes her feel good, she's told me before. Both of our heads tilt in different directions, making it much deeper. "Mmmm..." Oh geez, that noise (Y/N) makes does naughty things to me. We've shown affection to each other before, kissing and petting, but this is a new location. If you understand...

"Mmm- Um- Pri-*smooch* Princess?" "Mmm-Hmm?" Oh goodness God! She's got one hand massaging my chest now. "I-I think, Mmm, that maybe we should- we should go, *smooch*, somewhere else, mph, maybe?" She looked up at me while still kissing me. She's at my chin and neck now, things are getting a little bit hot now. "Why? Are you uncomfortable?!" "Wha- No! Everything's amazing- You're amazing! I'm just getting- I mean this is where couples usually-" I could basically see the lightbulb appear over her head. Thank god, I don't know if I could have said much else.

===Readers POV===

'Oh, my sweet man. I remember, in this universe he was never even married, so he probably hasn't made love for a long while.' "Well, that's true, the bed is the place where most couples make love... but is that so bad?" I take my hands off of him, keep them by his sides on the mattress, and make eye contact through my eyelashes. It seems to take him a moment for that to click, but once it does he starts turning red and gaping like a fish. "I thought tha-that you wanted to wait until..." "Until I knew that you were officially the only person for me."

"Rick." I softly rub his cheek with my thumb with my fingers around his neck. "You are my man. You're my friend. You're my hero, and as soon as you're ready, you'll be my only love." 

===Normal POV===

The two of you, eyes closed, forehead-to-forehead on his bed, sat in silence for you don't know how long. Then you heard him take a deep breath, and then let it go. "(Y/N)?" "Yes?" You slowly open your eyes to look at his, which are now perusing your face. "Let's go back to- to what we were doing." At first you're taken a bit aback, although you quickly realize what he means. "*giggle* Okay. I had fun with that too."

As you took your hands away from his cheeks, you straightened out your back and laid him down flat. Giving him a moment to sit up if he feels like sitting up is a better option right now. He doesn't . Your smile toward him never ceases to make him feel better about most anything.

You rub his neck up and down, "I love your attractive sweet yet gravely voice." *smooch* In fact you kind of lingered on his neck, mouthing his pulse point, and adams-apple, as it bobbed. Your hands start to massage his shoulders with your lips almost touching his ear. "I love your slender, agile frame..." His lab coat starts to slip off of him as you slowly open the front wider. Revealing more skin, you kiss his lower neck, collar bones, and shoulders. His chest is moving up and down with the fast breaths he's beginning to take. You drop his lab coat to the floor over the edge of the bed, never breaking eye contact. 

One hand is on his cheek, while the other is just barely touching his torso on it's way down to the bottom of his shirt. "I love your strong and nimble body..." You slide his shirt up and off, revealing his scars and messing up his hair a little. You give every big scar a kiss and lightly trace the others with your fingers. "Covered in stories, and maybe..." You make your way lower, "*smooch*" Toward his pants. 

"We can make more together." "Wait! P-please..." He holds out his hand, quickly, causing you to cock your head to the side in question. "Let me try. I w-want to, um, just lay down, please." You give him a smile and a kiss on the lips, "*smooch*" before you lie down on your back at his side. Being reassured by his girlfriend gives Zeta-7 a quick burst of courage and begins his turn to appreciate you.

He points to your scalp, "I love your ability to wear your spirit outside yourself." *smooch* He was always a sweetie-pie. He points to your forehead, "I love your willingness to learn and adapt to my odd life." *smooch* You know to close your eyes at this moment, and then you hear light laughter, "I love your amazing, prismatic eyes..." *smooch* With every kiss they were getting softer. You could feel tears welling up in the corners of your eyes, but just forbade them to fall. You then felt the tip of your nose tapped. "I love your adorable and perfect-for-you nose." *peck* God, it was getting harder to keep yourself from breaking down in love-broken sobs. Keeping your eyes closed you prepared for the next part. Your bottom lip is just barely tapped, "I LOVE your soft-" *peck* "Sweet-" *PECK* "Lips..." *SMOOCH* "And voice..." *peck* "And-" Your shirt is peeled off, "HEART." **SMOOCH** Oh lord in HEAVEN. 

You felt those tears rolling now. "*Gasp* (Y/N), are you okay?! Your heart is going really-" *SMOOCH-SMECK-MOAN* You grab his head by the sides and pull him up to your face. This man... "Ricky, *moan* I love you! *cry-smooch* I love you, Rick! Please, *smeck* show me how much you love me too!" At this level of intimacy he had a hand on your lower back and one behind your head. "Of course princess, I love you so so much." "Ricky, um, *peck* tell me *peck* in-in Spanish?" You smile at him with your lips and your eyes, cheeks bright red. Something about it, and you had started to get the hang of it, which made him proud. "Anything for my lovely..."

Having just noticed that the two of you were still sitting up he slowly lies you both down. He's always been very cautious and slow, but you could feel that the whole room was getting hotter and heavier. (Along with that jab in your thigh.) He begins his bilingual love attack by suckling on the side of your neck. "Cuello morado. Hm?" You try your best to concentrate while this is going on. "Um, that's u-um, pur-purple neck? Oh!" You get the idea of what is going to be happening as soon as you finish your answer and he starts sucking even more. Making a line of love bites and hickeys down to the line of your bra. "Mmm, marcas de amor. Hm, mi princessa?" Oh god! "Oooh! Ma-Marks of-of love!" You're beginning to think that his Mexican side is a little more intrepid than you're used to. Not that you're complaining, hell no!

He does a few more games such as these before you make your impatience known. Grabbing his shoulders, you flipped the both of you over so that you were on top and sitting on Rick's abdominals. His arms fell above his head, as a satisfactory moan escaped him. You tore off your bra, followed by your panties before you could register him lowering his own nether clothes. Though the first few visible seconds of your breasts had him static, he took hold as soon as he gathered himself. Neither of you were professionals, far from it, but you weren't about to break off what was going on with the love of your life and just lie down on the couch to watch alien TV alone.

Finally you set your hands on his chest, aside that little smatter of hair, and slowly lower yourself onto him. The sounds that proclaim themselves in tandem are musical. Your head inadvertently sprawled back in both satisfaction and pain. You could barely make out the sound of your sweet Zeta-7 letting loose a graphic moaning exhale. Making yourself push through, you began to rise and fall, slowly picking up speed. Though it was painful for a little while, it started to go away after a bit, and now the stimulus along with the noise was becoming too much. 

"Mi princessa... Mi amor... I LOVE YOU (Y/N)!!!" "LOVE YOU SO MUCH RICARDO!!!"

=====The next morning=====  
========Your POV========

"*yawn* Mm. Hm?" All I have on me Ricky's lab coat and the quilt he keeps at the bottom of the bed, what- Oh, that's right. "Heeheehee!.." I roll over slowly to face my lover, "Ricky? Are you awake honey?" He wasn't there. Where would he have gone? He's not the type to just get up and head out to the lab the next morning, right? As I start to stand up, and wince a little bit in pain, I remember yesterday was Saturday. "He's making breakfast!" I begin to trot over to the bedroom door when i'm stalled by a harsh twinge in my... plantaris? Heh. The back of my knee. I should probably take my time down the stairs.

"*sniiiff* Mmm..." His lab coat smells like him, gasoline and, rubber. I can't help but pull it closer around me on my way into the kitchen. He's making pancakes! "Ricky?" "Oh! (Y/N), y-you startled me. I um, I was goin-going to bring you breakfast in bed but I-I guess we both slept- slept in, huh? Hehehe!" He is so adorkable! "That's fine! I'd rather have breakfast with you." I lay my head on his shoulder and watch him fix us up 3 pancakes each, before I decide better and sit down at his little dinner table. He has only his underwear on, and his hair is certainly well known as 'Rick'. I mean this is, honestly, the only time I've ever seen Zeta-7's hair so irrefutably 'Rickish'... I need to fix that, that's just not going to fly.

"Here you are lovely." He sets a plate of pancakes in front of me, along with a small bowl of fruit. He sits on the chair that's to the side of mine, facing the center just before I give him the fastest 'thanks' in history and a smile before I get up and stand behind him. "What are you- (Y/N) Why a-are you behind me?" He keeps trying to look at me, which I get, in principle, but- "Sweetheart. Hold- Still!" I finally take hold of his head and point it forward so I can work on his hair. As I start I mention "Honey, you can go ahead and start eating your food, I'm going to be awhile."Oh, well I, o-okay." I begin to hear the clacking of a fork and smile to myself.

=====Normal POV=====

He was always a bit of a slow eater, but now he's just playing with his food. You decide not to mention anything about it, though. There! His hair is certainly a lot better now, until he gets a comb to get the little bits. "*sigh* Much, MUCH better." You say, mostly to yourself. *Peck* On Rick's temple before you sit down to eat. Thankfully he's a great scientific chef and your pancakes aren't even soggy yet. You start to eat your food when he clears his throat. "Hmmm?" You give him kind amount of eye contact, just enough for him to now that he has your attention. "(Y/N), you know th-that I ha-haven't um, *ahem* that la-last night was the first time in a long whi-while for-for me..." You swallowed the bite you had been working on, trying to make eye contact now, and gently rested your hand on top of his. "Well... We-Well was it- *gulp*" He flips his hand and holds yours in both of his, while turning a bright pink color. "Was last-last night- Did we- I mean- Did you lose your VIRGINITY TO ME LAST NIGHT?!"

Wow.

That last part was loud and fast. You took your hand back, leaving him with empty hands and panicking eyes. "*phew* Well Ricky I- Hehehe. How did you know?" You shrug, hands on your lap, eyes misty and turning red. "Well, to be honest I didn't until just thi-this morning when I-I noticed a little bit of-of-of B-BLOOD in the mark of um, *ahem* the uh- On the bed... The-" "It's okay sweetie. I know what you're saying. And, yes. Last night was my first time ever. Thank you, for being my favorite, my sweet, and my only.  
I love you Rick Sanchez J-19-Z7."


	2. Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeta-7 has given you some amazing pancakes on your birthday! He says that he has something else for you though...

You wake up one morning in Rick's bed, after a long night of cuddling and sleeping, and think that you hear something from the hall. 'It's probably just Ricky.' You think to yourself that it might be fun to pretend to be asleep and surprise huggle him when he gets close enough. You hear the door quietly open and have to soften your breath and make your face neutral. When he gets close you're able to pick up a scent; Something Sweet! Rick gently holds your shoulder and wiggled it "Hey lovely, wake up, it's a special day!" You open your eyes and see Rick smiling at you, holding a tray with colorful pancakes and fruit slices on it.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear (Y/N), Happy birthday to you~"

By the end of him singing, you were tearing up and telling him to sit down on the bed. "Oh, my man, I love you! I am so lucky!" You lean over your food and give your boyfriend a hug and a kiss. He doesn't hesitate to return them, but he does still have a bit of a blush. "So, um, the top and bottom pancakes are sprinkles, and the middle one is- is chocolate. I tried to make it kinda like- kinda like a birthday cake." He explains, while pointing at the pile of pancakes with a fork. "And of course, the top one has- has some whipped cream on top with a cherry and extra loose sprinkles."

You can't help but just look at this for a while. You think about the work that went into making sweet/sprinkled flavor, along with just enough chocolate batter for a single pancake, cutting cubed fruit, the energy and care that went into this... *whimper-sob* "W-what is it? Are you okay, princess?!" You can only nod slowly in response, and then cut all of your pancakes in half and turn the plate so that half are facing him, and the other half are still facing you. "I'm great, honey, you treat me SO well. Here, we're going to share these." "We-well... Okay, my princess." You went on to eat your pancakes together in a happy silence. Then you took the cherry, popped it in your mouth and, keeping eye contact with your man, you went on to tie the stem into a knot. You stick out your tongue to show it to Ricky, along with a smile, and receive a nervous laugh in response. He was always so adorkable, look at those pink cheeks!

After setting the stem onto the now empty plate your boyfriend jumps just slightly. "O-Oh yeah! I got you something else for your birthday! I-I mean, like, a real present. Not- Not pancakes! Hahaha!.." He nervously laughs while turning to set down the tray onto an empty desk. You turn to him with a confused smile and ask "Why aren't pancakes real presents?" He seems surprised as he sits back down on the bed with you. "W-well, I guess it- that they were given to you; Bu-but they're still just pancakes, I-I mean you can still- they're pretty everyday, ya know?" "Hmmm... So what was your other present?" "Oh! For that, yo-you'll have to get dressed. I'll- I'm gonna dress up different than usual, but-but don't ask why! Okay?" Your excitement finally gets the better of your curiosity. "Hehehe, okaaay? What's the dress code?" "Hmmm... Well, I-If you wanna take the- go- go by ship instead of just a portal, you might want to- I'd go with comfy."

===Timeskip===

After about a half hour, and Rick tucking pre-packed suitcases under the seats, you jump into the ship full of excitement. You didn't often get to ride in the ship, in fact you had only been in it maybe 4 times before, so it was always amazing to see the universe fly around the both of you on the rare occasion you did. Rick is trying his best to make sure that he has everything, and slips something into the inside pocket of his lab coat before looking into the front window of the ship to see you already belted in and bouncing up and down, giggling like an excited toddler. This only makes him hurry more, take his seat in the driver's side, kiss your cheek, and say "And here we go!" before taking off straight up.

The first few moments of microgravity leaves you silent, and then: "Ricky?" "Yes, Princess?" You smile at him, and lay your hands on your seatbelt. "Can I take off my seatbelt?" He looks surprised, and then somewhat gleeful. "W-well... Okay! It'll- We'll just be extra careful, huh?! Haha!" He reached over to turn up the power of the shields in front of the windows, pressed the auto control, and finally turned down the gravity. "Go ahead, my Princess!" You turn to him with a huge toothy grin and unbelted yourself, leaving you to slowly start floating. Granted there wasn't that much room in the ship, but it had more room than the average Rick's. (Zeta-7, never having had a family, had saved up some money and time to make a slightly bigger/better ship. Not relying on garage junk.)

You started to move like you would if you were swimming, until you got above Rick, where you turned upside down and backwards into a 'Spiderman kiss' pose, and went on to peck him. "Hehehe, thank you, my sweet man... This is already a wonderful birthday." You hold his face and eskimo kiss with him. "Hmmm. I-I'm glad you think so, b-because you haven't even- I haven't given you your r-real present yet!" He gently took your waist, flipped you right side up, and sat you down in your seat before turning up the gravity again. "Awww..." You frown with an over exaggerated duck-face that causes him to chuckle as you continue to be safe, regardless, by buckling up.

As he sets everything back to normal you look around at the beauty of space and ask "Ricky? About how long will it take to get to this place? Not that I'm getting bored, far from it! In fact, I'm just wondering how long we get to ride around through these colors and... lights..." As you gaze off into the abyss of space you fail to notice the look of complete and utter love that Zeta-7 sends your way, before sneakily turning down the speed of the ship. "*siiigh* Oh! Um, I- It'll take a-about 9 hours." You lean to your left, head resting on his shoulder, and continue to admire the never ending sky as Rick lays his head on yours.

". . ."

"(Y/N)?" "Hmm?" "Would you like to, to um, ge-get into the- the backseat?" He moves his hand up to your shoulder to rub it, giving you the feeling that he gets a little more comfortable in space. You look over, surprised but happy, and agree. "Sure, baby, let's snuggle up in the back." The both of you unbuckle and crawl around your seats before laying down side-by-side. As you try to find a comfortable position to lay down in, you end up lay your head on Rick's chest. You went on to turn onto your side, one leg over Rick's, and spoon him; Your front to his side, you began to move your hips up and down his thigh. When you took a glance up at him you saw that his face was covered with blush, and he was facing STRAIGHT UP: Obviously trying his best to NOT make eye contact.

After a little while he started to wriggle his legs and hips into the other direction, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why."Ricky, hmmm, does this feel good for you too?" "Um, (Y/N), I- I love you, um, and whe-whenever you're involved with- in anything I feel better!" He turned to his side so that he was facing you and the two of you were hugging. "But how I feel right now is- I've never felt it before, (Y/N)... I'm in space, captain of my own ship, with the love of my life in my arms." You couldn't believe it... With his stutter gone, and this confidence present, he was something different. Not bad, just different.

"Captain..." You said, in somewhat of a trance. "Huh?" Looking up at him you turned onto your back so that he was practically on top of you. You grip the front of his shoulders. "Captain Sanchez. First Officer (L/N) requires your assistance on the stern." His body tremors as he thinks about the situation. As he thinks about the way your voice all but quivers at the term of authority. As he thinks about the way your clothing did almost nothing to hide you from his hardened member. For the first time, in what felt like forever, he felt fearless.

He tried to cling on to this new confidence and not let go. "Un-Undo my belt." You did so, albeit slowly, making sure that it made some noise as it came undone. "Faster! O-Officer (L/N)!" His tone of authority was very intoxicating, so you did as you were told. As his belt clattered to the floor he reached for his zipper and then the button as you took initiative on yours. A moment later both of your bottoms were off and he was starting to look like he was getting iffy about this. "Captain?" You ask, wiggling your hips a bit. His face jolts back up to you, blushed, before kissing you. "Ca- *SMOOCH* Can I um, I'm getting-" "Yes Captain. *SMEK* Please! *Mmmm* My Captain Rick Sanchez..." you moan, as you line him up with yourself.

Before you can entirely ready yourself for it, he fully enters you, leaving your lungs full, body stiff, and your eyes wide. He waits a moment, but even a patient man has his limits. He pulled out and then rammed back into you, causing you to release the large breath that you had taken and wrap your arms around his his neck and head. While kissing him you began to wriggle and tilt your hips up, causing him to hit that certain little spot inside of you. "Ah! Yes!! More! Please, Ca- Captain!!" While this was new, and somewhat embarrassing to Rick, he loved to please you. (And it's not like he wasn't getting anything out of this either.) He concentrated on where the place was that he had hit a second before, and readjusted his legs just slightly. Biting his bottom lip, and admiring your pleasured face, he began to move again. Hitting it dead on every time. "Aaah!! Ricky! YES!!!" "Is that it? O-Oh, you're so warm- A-and pretty, a-and- uhn-!!"

"AH, RICKY!!!"

"MY (Y/N)!!!"

====2 Hours later====

By the time you woke up Rick had turned on some soft music and covered the both of you with the blanket that he kept under the hatch. Staying quiet, you listen closely to determine if he was asleep. "*snore* Mmm... Yorshuhperfek... *snore* Tugufurmeh... *snore* Mmm... Luvmihdoh... *snoorre* Sholukuh..." You were crying now. Hands over your mouth, trying to keep yourself from shaking. With every breath he tightened his grip on you in his sleep. His cheek was flat against the top of your head, and his arms around your middle. You take his hand in one of yours and squeeze it once... Once, twice... Once, twice, thr- "*Yawn* Mmm- Oh, you're awake (Y/N)?" "Mhm." You wiggled around somewhat until you were facing him before wrapping around his chest and questioning him. "B-Baby? Wh-what were you dreaming abou-out?" He reciprocated the hug, but ignored the question. "Are, you crying mi princessa?" "Yes, but answer, please!" You pull yourself closer, if at all possible. "I um- Well it was... *sigh* My dream was a-about us. Um, and something else, but that particular part is- is a secret! Because, you- it's technically part of-of your present, so, I can't..." "Aaaw, you're dreaming about giving me my present? You really are the sweetest man in the multiverse!"

===Timeskip===

"Honey? Why are you wearing that?" You look over at your man only to see him putting on a black hoodie, black sweat pants, and reflective sunglasses. "Ah-Ah! Remember, you're not sup- not allowed to ask w-why I wear what I wear on- on this trip. You agreed!" He looks over to you with a smile and an almost 'Haha I win' look. As you finish putting on your leather jacket you roll your eyes at his corrections. "Fine. You're right, anyway why did we have to change our clothes on this planetoid before we 'get to' the 'first part' of my present?" After finishing with tying your shoes you walk over to him to really get the answer. "Well, for one: We've been wearing these clothes for, um, awhile anyway, and two: You're going to- to be glad you did! I promise, PJ pants and a tank top, while cute on you, don't exactly umm, 'jive' w-with this place."

He pops open the top of the ship and starts to get into the driver's side, leaving you leaning on its side. "*giggle* Okay, fair enough! By the way you, um, you said that we're basically there now, right?" He takes off his sunglasses and looks at you curiously. "That's right. What's your- W-what's up?" You close your eyes tightly, breath in, bite your lip, and then blurt out "CAN I DRIVE THE REST OF THE WAY?!!" His eyes were big as his thoughts gathered, "Haha, sure birthday girl, but you have to be on my lap for safety, okay?" You get to fly a SPACECRAFT! "SURE!!! Yeah, of course!"

You hopped over the edge of the ship and into his lap with a single jump, and then buckled in. (Safety first!) You continued to press the 'Close Top' button, then ask him where the 'Power Engine' button was. He explained that it was actually a "lever that you set to a power level, and then you you push this button." You did as instructed, but put the power level fairly low, and started to press your foot down on the pedal. As the ship rose Rick kissed your head from behind, which only made your smile greater. "Okay, where're we goin'?" "Oh, actually, just turn on the-the uh, IPS and then- then just follow the directions." You reach over to turn on what looks like a tablet screen with 'IGPS' on it. "What is 'I' in IPS?" "Well, the whole thing m-means 'Interheliospheric Positioning System'. As suggested it- it only works between- between planets... I'm working on that..." "Are you kidding, baby?! That's AMAZING!!!" You weren't able to see him blush at that, but you could feel his grip on you tighten slightly.

===5 minute timeskip===

He had put a sleeping mask on you.

A SLEEPING MASK.

Not his hands, not even a blindfold but a sleeping mask. And you're also sure that you've been walking for fifteen minutes. "Okay babe, I'm sure that I've already asked but-" "Hahaha, we're almost there now, just a few more steps... and now- now a couple more to the left..." You were trying to discern where you were with your other senses, and you could

Hear: Running water

Feel: Cool wind, but warm sun

Smell: Alcohol, sugar, and salt

"*GASP* Ricky! Are we-?!" He ripped off the sleeping mask and replied "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS!!!" The both of you were standing right in front of a gigantic wooden building with a fountain in front. It was surrounded with sand and tropical trees. You only started to walk once Rick took your hand and began to all but pull you along with him. "Welcome to a beach planet. I've gotten you a spa weekend! Of course you can also spend it however you want, you don't HAVE to do just spa things, that's just what they called it... And you can be alone all you want, I only came to pay, and make sure you're happy with everything." Once you broke your trance of looking around at everything, you see him pull his wallet from the pocket in his pullover hoodie and begin to riffle through it. Behind the counter was another Rick, with a lei on, then you turn to your right to check out the bar and lo-and-behold it's full of Rick's and run by a few. Hopefully this wasn't some sort of omen for your weekend.

"Waaaiit... Hey, shit-eater! Hahaha!!" Oh no... You look back to your boyfriend and see that the attendant Rick has taken his sunglasses, and was holding his ID. Zeta-7 looked HORRIFIED. "I- I don't! That's not-" Another Rick that works there jogs over, and for a fleeting moment you have hope, but apparently he's just here for the hazing. "Oh, w-wow, hey Doofus! Hahahaha!!! Whoa, what are you getti- having a vacation from, huh? Eighth grade summer school?!" As he begins to take a step back you quick walk into him and grab him around the middle. "ACTUALLY-" You begin, taking turns making direct eye contact with the Ricks, "He's just created the new BENCHMARK for a present by gifting his GIRLFRIEND a SPA WEEKEND for her BIRTHDAY, and MAY just get something IN RETURN for it." This left your boyfriend covered in blush, and the other Ricks looking completely confused and at a loss as what to do. "So I would appreciate it if you would try to be a little more fuckin' civilized toward the kindest man I've ever known." You reached out, took back his wallet, and then the two unlimited activity weekend tickets. "THANK YOU."

When you got to your room on the fourth floor of the building, you sat Rick down on the bed. "Baby? I'm gonna be gone for, like, half an hour TOPS, okay? I just wanted to go do something and then we'll get going on with the spa weekend, how does that sound?" You smile and receive a smile in return before you both kiss and you head for the door.

On your way down the hallway you finally find a layout of the place. "Let's see, 'you are here' I'm aware of that, bababa... Ah! Here we are, Management: Second floor, room 201. Makes sense, honestly should have expected that one." You mumble to yourself as you make your way to the staircase. By the time you get to the second floor you've taken off your leather jacket and wrapped it around your waist. The 'Management' office had double doors and guards. GUARDS. This was a spa, what the hell?! You walk up and of course the guards are Ricks. "*Ahem* Um, I'm here to-" "We know why you're here, girly." One of the guards interrupts. "Yeah. The-there's only one reason someone would want to see the boss." Ah. There it is.

"Well, now that's just not true. There are multiple, if not infinite reasons for someone to come see a specific person. Every single person, being different in different ways, may always have a different reason for visiting one person who, to them, means or offers something different." The guards look at each other before one leans into his radio and asks: "Can I punch this gal, boss?" Your eyebrows arch. There's a silence before the response: "No... I want to meet her. Send her in." The opposite guard shoots you with some kind of laser, and things turn bright pink, before they disappear.

Your knees bent and hit what you're sure is the floor, leaving you blinking rapidly to get your eyesight back from the sudden illumination that had surrounded you. "*UGH!* Those morons..." You hear a Rick's voice, although it sounds somewhat kinder, as he comes closer and offers his hands to help lift you up and over to one of the chairs across from a very expensive looking desk. "I swear, I- th-they only use those teleportation guns because they're mandatory. I mean, I'm right on the other side of those doors, but no!" He takes his place in the large chair behind the desk before mentioning: "So, (Y/N), what would you like to talk about?" Surprised that he knows your name, you have to ask... NO! No you don't, you're still very much pissed about what happened!

"Well, Mr.Manager-" "Miami." "I'm sorry?" You tilt your head in confusion. "My friends call me Miami." ". . . So Manager, I would like to issue a complaint and request a service." "Oh, you're a fun one. Okay, what's your complaint?" You stand up and lean forward on the desk. "My complaint would be filed under 'Customer Abuse', because two of your employees were involved in bullying my boyfriend who is, not only a paying customer, but also a wonderful person! The service I suggest is an anti-bullying class that all employees must take before they can be hired." "Hmmm... I understand the importance of everything that you've mentioned, believe me, and I'm sorry about the bullying incident, it won't happen again! Not while I'm here. Although, about the 'anti-bullying' classes, you do realize that the entire staff are Ricks?" "*sigh* I know, as soon as I said it I- *phew* This is just supposed to be a calm, relaxed, and fun place. And the fact that this sort of thing happens just- it's- I can't even- *Ugh* Ya know what? I'm out." You hold your hands up and stomp out of the doors.

===3 minutes later===

When you reach your room and open the door, the first thing that you see is Zeta-7 hanging up the phone with a pleasantly surprised, yet baffled, smile on his face. He turns quickly to you and exclaims "(Y/N)! The guy at the- that was mean at the check in? He- They both called and said that we're basically- we've been upgraded to VIP status 'by way of apology' from the spa!" He jumped off of the bed and straight to you, hugged you, and then asked "What was- What did you do while you were gone?" He closed the door behind you and sat you both down on the couch. "Well, honestly, I'm not entirely sure. Give or take a few things I basically said to the manager that his employees shouldn't have treated you like that, and that employees should not have to be told to not bully people."

His innocent, bewildered look made you smile. "You went to the management? Princess, I-I have this happen almost all the time, it's not a bi-" "It IS a big deal!" You stand up, becoming stiff. "People belittle you! People mock you, and shame you, and create rumors about you! Even on VACATION you feel the need to DISGUISE yourself so that you're not the center of attention and you can make your way through a room without being TORMENTED!!!" Others may say that you were overreacting, but you were fairly certain about the level of passion that you were putting into this. "Even HAVING disguised yourself, which shouldn't have been necessary, you were STILL singled out and harassed! BY STAFF!!" You walk over to the bed, flopped down on it, and stared at the ceiling. "*sigh* So yeah. I went to management."

Things in the room were very quiet, until you heard footsteps towards your side of the bed. Then silence. You look over and see Rick kneeling on his knees, and looking away. You take a second, then sit up with your legs over the edge of the bed. "You okay, babe?" You hold the side of his face with one hand. He softly takes it and almost seems to inspect it as he collects his thoughts. "(Y/N). I've known a lot of people during my life. People from Earth and other planets, J-19-Z7 and other dimensions..." He stopped to hold both of your hands together. "But the most interesting, and amazing person I've ever known is you. You are kind, and strong; Interesting, and adaptable; Clever, yet willing to learn... Most amazingly, though, is that you go out of your way to spend time with me, and do things for me. (Y/N)-" He went on to pull out a small box from the inside of his lab coat. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a small silvery ring that, instead of a diamond, held what appeared to be a tiny spinning galaxy in a stone. The tears wouldn't stop. You just covered your mouth with your hands, and nodded rapidly, before sticking your hand out. He slowly slid the ring on, seemingly wanting the moment to last. The both of you were crying yet silent for a good two minutes, staring at your hand, before he spoke up with: "I have a fiancee..."


End file.
